User talk:Lenneh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ghj.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 00:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop it! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 20:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, excuse me but you have been saying/putting some very inapropriate things that I have gotten some complaints about. Please cut it out or else I will be forced to punish you for it. This wiki is to be for all ages, meaning little kids also so you need to be a little more considerate. Chrismh (talk) 09:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It's about the sims thing,I think that they are inappropriate.Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "I read this wrong. I'll see myself out." lol A lot of your comments on this wiki just brighten my day. Thanks for that XD Kellicopter (talk) 19:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) And fighting the forces of spammers. Well done! As long as we're keeping it PG, I guess you're allowed to snap back and it flies under the radar. Kellicopter (talk) 19:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Well that's great! It's easier to communicate in the comments section than talk pages, or whatever. I noticed that we comment on the same stuff too, but then again, it hasn't been as active lately, except for people roleplaying and stuff lol Kellicopter (talk) 19:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! I suggested that they take it to a blog, but that infuriated them. It looks like a bunch of people, but I really think it's just like 2 people who keep coming back after their first computer is banned. Kellicopter (talk) 19:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's it, I'm reporting you to chrismh and you know why.... Hey, yeah! I just found out about it and even though there's not a lot of stuff, I think when they come out, I'm going to have a problem, lol. Do you like it? Kellicopter (talk) 16:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, then we can talk about it when it comes out. ^^ Why would it be a problem if I was 9? Just curious. People probz shouldn't be posting their ages anyway xD Kellicopter (talk) 16:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) No I'm not. But you could absolutely be friends with a 9 year old, Lenneh ^^ Don't be discriminatin! Kellicopter (talk) 16:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Lenneh, son, I am so sorry. But by your logic I'm too old to talk to you on the internet. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry. Kellicopter (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not leaving. But ideally, I could talk to you about create a loopsies and ever after high. :D Kellicopter (talk) 21:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) wow, you like bugs? I would never hold a spider, but here are my suggestions: Charlotte. Fang. Itsy bitsy. Eightlin. David Speckham. Tarantuleg. Kellicopter (talk) 22:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) yay xD So is that thing your pet now? Kellicopter (talk) 22:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oh no, RIP spider-pet! btw, I think Tuffet's pet is really creepy. Why aren't you guys afraid of spiders?? Kellicopter (talk) 22:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I fell asleep at like 8pm last night and dreamt I had a pet spider, so unrealistic. House spiders, yeah, daddy long leg spiders are ok. But once I went to get the mail, and we live kind of in the woods, so there was this fat black and yellow spider on the envelope. I dropped it and ran away, scarred for life. Kellicopter (talk) 16:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) lol war flashbacks? Oh no, that's the worst, when they're on you...eww..like, I'm sorry to keep bringing it up, but how do you even know it was the same spider? ahhhh Then that sounds kind of cute, 7 legs and its home is somewhere near you? It likes you! I kind of have a similar situation with this cricket in my bathroom. lol Kellicopter (talk) 17:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You should set yours free outside then, the next time you catch it. It deserves to retire in peace after whatever took away its other leg. xD Yeah, crickets are kind of creepy but I think this one is a baby, so it's ok I guess.... Kellicopter (talk) 17:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hm, actually yes I noticed that. I have been thinking about it myself and with a bit more thought, I'm gonna make a brand new blog entry to warn these ask blogs about this. If they get too busy and less work goes onto the wikia I will have to delete them. I mean, I want people to have fun but if its that popular, it can be moved to the fanon wiki instead. Chrismh (talk) 21:44, June 18, 2013 (UTC) XD no no no, that isn't what I'm saying. I said I was going to be thinking it over and then make an announcement. We will try to put times onto them, in which questions can be submitted (and if have to, answered) and if this fails we'll have to try something else. Deletion is an ultimatium resort but if everyone is willing to listen then it wont come to that. Chrismh (talk) 22:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I haven't named it. I don't want to get too attached. btw, you're killing it on your blog! You're so in character. Don't know where the genderbent craze is coming from, but I love what you've done with the place. np! Your pics are funny too, especially the one with Allie as a tire xD I'm actually really impressed with all of the ask blogs so far because it could've gotten really ugly and messy, but people seem to be reacting fine. Kellicopter (talk) 11:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]( 14:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) Yo Lenneh you on here? hi i like pie can we be internet buds? .Potato pototo. XD don't worry about me, I'm fine. I get sick a lot because of my weak immune system. But I've been feeling a lot better lately so I am hoping its dying down now :3 So I'll start being on a lot more, like I used to be. Honestly I don't know how I deal with it either. I mean, I'm very impatient and I have little to no tolerence for anything due to my temper. But I keep in mind that I need to stay neutral, behave, and keep a mature head for the sake of this place. Chrismh (talk) 22:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, I mean I don't mind that people really want that to happen or are optimistic. But I mean come on, why would MGA waste their time reading over this place? Why thank you :3 I really like being told I'm doing well XD I don't get compliments or do anything right very often. But I seem to be a really good wiki admin, which is why I find it so fun to run so many. Chrismh (talk) 23:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know. :P I was kind of hoping you'd answer my question. Do you have access to nickjr.com? They just posted previews for the new episodes next week, and Tippy talks for a long time in Ace in the Hole. Here's a link if you can use it: http://www.nickjr.com/kids-videos/lalaloopsy-kids-videos.html You can't see our websites?? Why can we see yours? Then I doubt this link will work for you: http://www.putlocker.com/file/D058F9C35FD7A87C# If it does, wait a few seconds, then press "Continue as Free User" then click "Click to Play" Kellicopter (talk) 12:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Really?? So you think it's an actual English actor? That's cool. I thought she sounded like Lindsay Lohan from Parent Trap. I really need to get my act together and stop believing stereotypes. In my head, everyone who says they're British lives in a castle and they're from London or some city that ends in -ingtonhamshire Kellicopter (talk) 21:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I feel like any British accent is hard to do and I embarrass myself just trying. So good for that actor for trying so hard. :* P.S. I think it's cool how you actually use the word posh in regular conversation. Kellicopter (talk) 21:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol, of all the things on Nicki Minaj, that's probably the only thing that's real! I keep seeing that word, chav, what is it? It makes me think of cowboys, but I'll assume that's wrong. I think Tippy's voice is appropriate but it would've been hilarious if her speech was chopped and she was trying to be a high class ballerina. I like Peanut's voice actor too. It's perfect because she's always screaming and makes me lol. Of all the VA's, I can't stand Jewel's. Poor kid keeps saying "parvect" instead of perfect. Kellicopter (talk) 00:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Is that a British thing or a European thing? I've never heard bruv or chav before, and I did watch BBC America once. That sounds like the equivalent of like...white rappers or something, lol. Also, I just don't like the way Jewel pronounces things, and it kind of sounds like her mouth is full.On the other hand, I think it's interesting you said Peanut has an accent because it doesn't sound like it to me. Ah whatev, I've just always been interested in regional accents and culture differences, sorry to keep going on about it. Kellicopter (talk) 18:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess BBC America is our version of the original channel, but all it ever shows is Top Gear and Kitchen Nightmares. I've always had a soft spot for Pepper too. She's the closest to my birthday, and I love eating and cooking. She has a short appearance in Episode 4, or whichever one is about Dot. I can't remember what she sounded like, actually. But we have new episodes this week, so I hope they show some characters other than the first 12. I wouldn't mind seeing Berry, Sunny or Pepper though. Their pets make me wish I lived on a farm. Kellicopter (talk) 09:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We do have an ABC! But I mean BBC America only shows British shows. I totally forgot about that! Pepper was in Pickles Delivers. I've only seen that episode once though, so I forgot. Sir definitely deserves a feature, and not just to be in the background, but like the star of the episode. His story and hobby is so easy to make into a plot, I'd love to see a royal episode. Kellicopter (talk) 03:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) lol, no I guess that channel's just for you guys. All of our channels show American shows. You like MVF? My brother loves that show, it's on the Travel Channel. I've never seen Adam win before. That's a cool idea. I do think of playing cards when I think of them, and you never see them together. I like putting people that have similar interests in the same room because there are so many characters, and people tend to keep the same old characters together. Boring! I have a theory Suzette and Wacky would get along since they're both fans of garden parties, both overdressed, and they're both based on things from like the 1800's, so they'd probably speak the same way. Kellicopter (talk) 20:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) lol, I have a hard time "shipping" in Lalaloopsy because they're like 8, but it's still fun to think of the future, or little crushes I guess. Those are some good pairings though. You named all the ones pretty much related to flying. Pix E's afraid of heights, so maybe Dyna could also help her with courage. Peter can't fly, but I thought he'd be friends with Dot since she has a plane. I don't watch MVF a lot, but sometimes the food he eats looks so good, I'm sure I would win the challenge...like he has the best job in the world, but his heart is about to fail if he doesn't stop, so good for him, quitting Kellicopter (talk) 19:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What "huge space"? -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Can't relate to you as I never see ads as I use the ad-blocker extension. -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is in regards to our conversation 10 days ago: Of the three MVF episodes I've seen, they didn't seem too bad. One was just a basket of very spicy wings, and another one was a cheeseburger, milkshake, and fries. I would've kilt that challenge. Do you write fanfiction? That story is a very realistic sounding plot for an episode, but anyway, I don't think kids who watch that show would be online reading stories, so you could definitely write older versions of the Lalaloopsies doing whatever. I cannot find that many loopsy fanfics. Kellicopter (talk) 23:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) xD You're adorable. Does everyone watch the Walking Dead except for me? I understand why you wouldn't put it up here. Even the commercials are too gory for me. If you roleplay, then you can definitely write stories. It's cool because you're in complete control, but then again, you don't have anyone to play off of. lol! Reading terrible fanfiction is probably the reason I started writing. I actually think I started around your age. If you can describe things in detail, and spell, then you're good to go. Even if you can't do that...if you're funny, people don't mind botched grammar so much. And you're hilarious, so...get a move on! Kellicopter (talk) 23:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Headline text ---- ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 23:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC))Um sew ya were talkin about shipings well if ya wanna ship go to the fanon wiki I already made my Sir X Lady fanfic on there well part one anyways